El Primer Gran Asalto De Coon
by TanukiFunk
Summary: Esta vez se relata la historia del primer gran asalto de Raccoon Tail a un poblado junto con otro grupo de pegasos. Pero el golpe no sale como esperaban y Raccoon debe pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.


El día estaba nublado en Aleport y ya se podían ver algunas gotas de lluvia caer. Pocos ponies andaban por las calles o trabajando, la mayoría buscaba refugio de la fría brisa marina con sus familias en sus hogares. Sin embargo, las cosas eran diferentes para Raccoon Tail y Thunder Bull, los adolescentes pegasos, que se encontraban entrenando en una playa bajo la supervisión de Mighty Wind, el tío de Thunder Bull. Ambos pegasos peleaban con sables hechos de madera mientras Wind aconsejaba a ambos.

—¡No descuides tu defensa, Bull! ¡Coon, se más preciso con tus ataques! —gritaba Mighty Wind— ¡Esquiven más, no se limiten a bloquear!

Mighty Wind era un pegaso grande y corpulento, de pelaje azul aciano y de crin un tono más oscuro. Era bastante diestro peleando, además de rápido y fuerte, por lo que tenía la admiración de su sobrino y la de Coon, el gris pegaso que había estado cuidando desde hace años ya. Según Wind, todo lo que sabía acerca de combates era por afición y no había un motivo real para sus entrenamientos, pero ambos pegasos tenían sus dudas al respecto. Soñaban con que fuera un gran asesino buscado por la realeza y siempre inventaban historias sobre él.

—Bien, enanos, ya es suficiente —Wind debía alzar su voz para poder ser escuchado, ya que el mar se notaba cada vez más agitado—. Ahora que están cansados, pasemos a lo siguiente.

Mighty Wind amarró con cuerdas las alas de los pegasos a sus cuerpos para evitar que las usaran, luego los hizo correr por la playa mientras él los seguía volando. El pegaso azul sabía, sin embargo, que sus pupilos no estaban cansados, pues casi todos los días los hacía correr, nadar, volar y pelear para entrenarlos. Esta vez fue en la playa para dificultar su movimiento con la arena, otras veces los hacía pelear en botes para poner a prueba sus equilibrios. Coon y Bull ya habían cogido el ritmo, les gustaba la idea de entrenarse para llegar a ser como Wind algún día.

—Entonces, ¿estás listo, Coon? —preguntó Bull mientras corría junto a su amigo.  
—Ya te dije que sí, deja de preguntármelo a cada momento.  
—¡Por fin un atraco de verdad! ¿Puedes imaginártelo? Lo estoy esperando hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Ya basta de pequeños robos y peleas callejeras, ¡ahora iremos en serio!  
—A mí también me emociona la idea, Bull, pero deja de pensar en ello como si fuera un día de campo —dijo Coon regañando a su amigo.

Hace poco, el par de pegasos había recibido información acerca de un grupo rebelde que atacaría un pequeño pueblo no muy lejos de allí. El pueblo albergaba principalmente unicornios visitantes que viajaban con motivo de negocios. La idea del grupo rebelde era dar un mensaje a los gobernadores robando y quemando todo el lugar, dejando claro que el pueblo no aceptaría las injusticias que se estaban cometiendo y que no querían unicornios en el poder. El ataque tendría lugar en dos días más y Bull y Raccoon lucharían junto a los rebeldes.

El entrenamiento llegó a su fin y los tres pegasos se devolvieron a su hogar. Para ese momento ya se había largado a llover y corría un fuerte viento por el puerto. La casa donde vivían era bastante humilde pero espaciosa. El grupo familiar estaba conformado por Mighty Wind, el único adulto del hogar; Blue Ice, su hija pequeña; su sobrino Thunder Bull y Raccoon Tail, a quien le habían dado acogida por no tener lugar donde quedarse. Coon estaba inmensamente agradecido con la familia por aceptarlo como uno más del grupo, alimentarlo y darle un techo. Wind lo cuidó casi como a un hijo y le enseñó lo único que le podía enseñar: a pelear y sobrevivir.

Raccoon y Bull descansaron de su entrenamiento al día siguiente, querían guardar energías y prepararse para el agitado día que les esperaba con los rebeldes, así que simplemente estuvieron perdiendo el tiempo en la ciudad, manteniéndose alejados de problemas.

—Ellos mismos nos entregarán armas, ¿no? —preguntó Coon mientras paseaba con su amigo.  
—El tipo que pasó reclutando dijo que no nos preocupáramos de eso —respondió Bull—. Sólo tenemos que estar en el puerto a la hora indicada y ya.  
—Está bien entonces —dijo Coon algo inquieto—. Ya no puedo esperar, ¡la tarde se ha hecho eterna!  
—¿Quién es el que piensa en un día de campo ahora?  
—No se trata de eso, es sólo que… —Coon se interrumpió a sí mismo— Sólo cállate.  
—¿Sabes, Coon? Hay algo de todo esto que me incomoda. No sé, es un poco… desorganizado.  
—¿Te estás acobardando ahora? Debí imaginarlo, te pasó lo mismo con la hija del comerciante ese.  
—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Además esa vez no me acobardé, es sólo que…  
—Además —interrumpió Coon sin hacer caso de su amigo—, nunca has hecho esto antes, ¿cómo puedes saber si está bien o mal organizado si no tienes experiencia?  
—Bueno, como sea, pero con esa yegua no me acobardé. Sólo dejó de gustarme y me alejé.  
—¿Así tan repentinamente?  
—Sí, repentinamente —dijo Bull con seriedad, luego hubo un silencio entre ambos.  
—"Ay, Coon, ayúdame con ella. Ay, Coon, no sé qué hacer. Ay, Coon, no me toma en cuenta" —se burló Raccoon de su amigo, conteniendo apenas la risa.  
—¡Ya cállate!

Tal como dijo Raccoon, la tarde se estaba haciendo eterna para ambos pegasos. El día estaba frío debido a la lluvia del día anterior, así que el par se devolvió luego a casa. El resto de la tarde pasó normalmente en el hogar pero Bull y Coon apenas podían contenerse, la sensación en sus estómagos no los dejaba tranquilos. Mighty Wind llegó temprano a casa, pero no le comentaron nada acerca del día siguiente. Era normal que Coon y Bull se ausentaran durante algunos días sin avisarle a nadie y luego llegaran hambrientos y magullados.

Finalmente llegó el día. Bull y Raccoon estaban levantados desde temprano, apenas pudieron dormir. Comieron algo rápido y luego se encaminaron al puerto. Afuera, el día estaba nublado y hacía algo de frío, pero ambos pegasos estaban demasiado emocionados como para notarlo. Al llegar al puerto, notaron que había un filibote esperando y bastantes pegasos alrededor. Todos llevaban pobres ropas, estaban sucios, armados y en general parecían ser poco amistosos. Un grupo de ponies se encontraba cargando cajas al barco, mandados por un gran pegaso de oscuro pelaje. Bull y Coon se acercaron a él para confirmar que estaban en el lugar correcto.

—Disculpe… —habló Bull al gran pegaso negro.  
—Cada vez son más jóvenes, ¿eh? —dijo el pegaso mandamás luego de mirarlos un rato— Suban y ambiéntense. Zarparemos en un par de horas.

Coon y Bull hicieron caso y subieron al barco. Arriba todos parecían estar ocupados con algo, por lo que ambos se sintieron un poco inútiles al no tener algo que hacer. Caminaron por la cubierta del barco y ayudaron a acarrear algunas cajas, luego mataron el tiempo hablando con otros jóvenes ponies que encontraron. Notaron que el barco era bastante grande, pero no estaba armado con cañones ni nada similar.

Llegó el momento de zarpar y todos subieron, dieron un último aviso y el barco comenzó a moverse. Ya no había vuelta atrás, Coon y Bull se limitaron a ver cómo todos cumplían sus funciones para que el barco avanzara. Luego de un rato se escuchó el llamado de un pony que se encontraba junto a unas cajas que contenían sables. Era el momento de armarse y recibir órdenes. Los dos jóvenes amigos acudieron al llamado y recibieron sus armas, luego, el pegaso negro que los había recibido antes se dirigió a la tripulación.

—El viaje es corto, llegaremos a nuestro destino en unas horas. Nos haremos pasar por comerciantes hasta llegar al puerto y, luego de mi orden, son libres de hacer lo que quieran en el lugar. Esos unicornios tendrán lo que merecen, ¡ustedes mismos se encargarán de ello!

El pegaso poseía una voz ronca que fue oída por todos. El grupo dio un grito de aprobación y luego rompieron filas, volviendo a sus puestos. Raccoon Tail y Thunder Bull fueron a los niveles inferiores para intentar no molestar, allí se quedaron un rato observando sus nuevas armas y conversando para liberar tensiones.

—Llevamos años entrenando… por fin veremos si valió la pena —dijo Coon a su amigo.  
—Por supuesto que sí, ¡esos cornudos no sabrán qué los golpeó! —respondió Bull.  
—¿Sigues nervioso?  
—Son ansias… se me pasarán cuando lleguemos.

Una batalla a campo abierto contra los odiados unicornios era algo con lo que Coon y Bull siempre habían soñado, las siguientes horas pasaron lentamente mientras la ansiedad de ambos pegasos iba en aumento. Cuando al fin estuvieron cerca de su objetivo, la mayor parte de la tripulación se dirigió a los niveles inferiores del barco y en cubierta quedaron los ponies justos y necesarios para llevar a cabo el plan de hacerse pasar por comerciantes. El ambiente se había tornado tenso, estaban todos callados y apretados bajo la cubierta del filibote. Coon se sintió como de vuelta en una prisión, estaba incómodo y un poco molesto.

—Peleamos por la libertad contra el gobierno unicornista y mira cómo nos tienen… encerrados como ratas —alegó Coon en voz baja.  
—Oh, vamos… es parte del plan. Además, no es que te hayan tenido aquí encerrado todo el viaje. No exageres, atolondrado —respondió Bull, también en voz baja.

Coon se calló, entendiendo que había hablado sin pensar. Tal y como había dicho Bull, Raccoon Tail, a pesar de ser astuto, a veces pecaba de impaciente e impulsivo. Ya en muchas ocasiones le había jugado en contra y era el mismo Thunder Bull quien lo ponía en su lugar, evitando problemas mayores.

Pasó un rato en el que todos estuvieron expectantes y en silencio, se escuchaban algunos pasos y voces en cubierta, la tapadera estaba funcionando bien hasta el momento. El ambiente estaba bastante viciado en los niveles inferiores, todos estaban algo nerviosos, mirándose unos a otros y esperando una orden para salir a atacar. Un par de minutos después, se pudo escuchar un grito de agonía, seguido de un fuerte golpe en la cubierta. Alguien se había desplomado y los pegasos no tenían cómo saber qué ocurría. Acto seguido, escucharon una fuerte y ronca voz bastante familiar.

—¡Al ataque, pegasos!

Coon y Bull quedaron atónitos ante la automática y veloz reacción de todos los presentes. Un montón de pegasos podían verse revolotear y salir incluso por los agujeros donde solían estar los cañones. De a poco el lugar parecía más vacío pero no por ello más quieto, aún quedaban pegasos esperando su turno para abrirse paso por las angostas salidas. El par de jóvenes pegasos por fin reaccionó y se aprontaron a salir.

—Parece que al fin llegó la hora —habló por fin Thunder Bull.  
—Vive libre, Bull… —dijo Coon ofreciéndole su pezuña a modo de saludo.  
—Muere sin culpas —terminó Bull la frase sonriéndole a su amigo y chocando su pezuña con la de éste.

"Vive libre, muere sin culpas" era la frase que ambos pegasos se decían antes de meterse en algún problema. Prácticamente todas sus acciones eran basadas en estas palabras.

Ambos amigos salieron por una ventana lateral del filibote y enseguida pudieron ver una lluvia de pegasos cayendo sobre la acomodada y prestigiosa ciudad. Se apresuraron en volar hacia tierra firme y allí hicieron frente a la guardia unicornista que rápidamente había tomado posiciones para detener el ataque de los pegasos.

—¡Se suponía que teníamos el factor sorpresa de nuestro lado! —dijo Coon a su amigo mientras le daba una estocada a un unicornio y se preparaba para enfrentar a otro.  
—Al parecer estábamos mal informados, ¡estos cornudos estaban preparados!

Justamente, los unicornios tenían tomadas posiciones estratégicas y estaban convirtiendo lo que sería un fácil asalto en una pesadilla para los rebeldes. La pelea aún se enfocaba en la orilla, pegasos y unicornios batallaban crudamente sin ceder un centímetro. Coon mostraba gran habilidad peleando, el tiempo que había entrenado con Mighty Wind no había pasado en vano. El gris pegaso se movía ágilmente por entre los distraídos unicornios y esquivaba con facilidad sus ataques. Bull, en tanto, se mostraba fiero y fuerte, enfrentando brutalmente las líneas de defensa de los unicornios, quienes caían uno a uno frente a él.

Raccoon Tail sentía la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, los años que llevaba entrenando y peleando le permitían predecir técnicamente todos los movimientos de sus enemigos y contraatacar de manera precisa. No bastó mucho tiempo para que el gris pegaso estuviera manchado en sangre ajena. Se sentía fuerte e indestructible, le encantaba esa sensación. Thunder Bull, por otra parte, confiaba ciegamente en su fuerza y corpulencia, los cadáveres que dejaba a su paso no hacían más que afirmar su confianza.

Sin embargo, las cosas no estaban siendo así de fáciles para sus compañeros, quienes caían poco a poco ante la fuerza y magia unicornista. Pese a esto, los rebeldes lograron abrirse paso hasta las plazas centrales de la ciudad, que lucían hermosas áreas verdes y lujosas casas. Una vez allí, los pegasos, bajo las órdenes del negro comandante, intentaron juntar fuerzas para mitigar la creciente amenaza unicornista. Coon y Bull se encontraban también luchando con el grupo, estaban totalmente concentrados y al mismo tiempo emocionados con toda la nueva experiencia y lo bien que pudieron hacerle frente a sus enemigos.

Pasó poco rato para que la seguridad de la ciudad se duplicara. De la nada salían más y más unicornios. Las fuerzas de los rebeldes estaban empezando a agotarse y su moral a disminuir. De pronto, se escuchó un grito.

—¡Los tenemos donde queríamos! ¡Abran fuego!

La voz provenía de uno de los tejados de las construcciones adyacentes a la plaza. Un blanco y joven unicornio vestido elegantemente, Gheorghievich, daba órdenes a sus compañeros con autoritaria voz. Luego de su grito, se comenzaron a escuchar disparos. En las ventanas de muchos edificios había unicornios ubicados en pares, uno de ellos inmovilizaba con magia a algún desafortunado pegaso y el otro le disparaba mientras se encontraba indefenso. Raccoon y Bull notaron que muchos pegasos se petrificaban y comenzaban a levitar, para luego caer muertos o gravemente heridos por los certeros disparos que propinaban los unicornios. Antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta de lo que pasaba, los gritos de retirada fueron escuchados por doquier y los pegasos emprendieron una huida desesperada.

El par de jóvenes pegasos se miró y juntos escaparon a toda velocidad hacia la costa, donde esperaban encontrar refugio en el filibote para luego marcharse junto a los demás. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que el gran barco ya no se encontraba en los muelles. Los pegasos eran nuevamente acorralados en la orilla de la ciudad.

—¡Coon, debemos salir de aquí ahora!

Bull llamó a su compañero mientras comenzaba su huida por la periferia de la ciudad, siguiendo a otros pegasos. Tuvieron que huir por tierra, ya que los pegasos que intentaban huir por sobre la ciudad caían ante el fuego unicornista. Su organización era increíble y los rebeldes poco podían hacer al respecto. Coon siguió a su amigo luego de vacilar un momento, al mirar atrás vio al negro pegaso junto con otros rebeldes luchando contra un gran grupo de unicornios. Comenzaba a oscurecer y algunas gotas de lluvia se dejaban caer sobre la ciudad. El puñado de pegasos avanzó poco hasta que Coon se puso por enfrente de todos y los detuvo de un grito.

—¡No podemos seguir huyendo como cobardes, acabamos de dejar atrás el campo de batalla y a nuestros compañeros! ¡¿Qué mierda estamos haciendo? —Todos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en las palabras de joven pegaso que se encontraba frente a ellos— ¡Debemos volver ahí y ayudar a los nuestros!  
—¡Y una mierda, Coon! ¡No podemos contra todos ellos, es una batalla perdida! ¡Deja de creerte un puto héroe, harás que nos maten!

Justo cuando Bull terminó de hablar, un grupo de unicornios que los estaba siguiendo los alcanzó y se alzó contra ellos.

—¡Maten a esos cornudos!

El grupo de pegasos se movió casi por inercia ante grito de Raccoon, quien levantó nuevamente su sable y volvió a la pelea. Resistieron poco tiempo. Los rebeldes, al notar que estaban siendo superados en número, volvieron a escapar desesperadamente. Coon, molesto, entendió que peleando solo lo único que conseguiría sería morir, así que voló también a ras de suelo escapando de los unicornios.

El gris pegaso avanzó sin rumbo huyendo junto a los rebeldes restantes cuando, al mirar a los lados, notó la ausencia de su fiel amigo. Coon se detuvo y buscó entre los pegasos a Bull, pero no lo encontró. Por más que gritó su nombre no escuchó respuesta, así que se devolvió a buscarlo. No tuvo que recorrer mucha distancia para ver a un grupo de cinco unicornios golpeando brutalmente a un pegaso dorado en el suelo. Era Thunder Bull.

Raccoon Tail tomó su sable sin pensarlo y arremetió contra los unicornios que golpeaban cobardemente a su amigo, propinándole a uno de ellos una estocada que le causó la muerte. Cuando se iba a girar para acabar con los demás, notó que su cuerpo no le respondía. Estaba paralizado. Usando magia, uno de los unicornios lo había inmovilizado.

—¡¿Quién mierda te crees que eres?

Gheorghievich, el blanco teniente unicornio que antes daba instrucciones desde un tejado, se encontraba ahora en el grupo. Su expresión era rabiosa, el que había caído ante el acero de Coon era uno de sus mejores guardias y no dejaría bajo ninguna circunstancia que su muerte pasara en vano. Raccoon pensaba en silencio alguna forma de salir de la compleja situación, pero nada venía a su mente, seguía sin poder zafar de la magia de los unicornios.

—Te devolviste sólo por tu desgraciado compañero, ¿no? Pues bien, aquí lo tienes… Míralo.

El unicornio blanco hablaba con ironía. Levantó Thunder Bull del suelo y lo siguió golpeando mientras otros dos guardias lo retenían. La risa de los unicornios, los quejidos de Bull y el sonido de su quijada al ser brutalmente golpeada se estaban volviendo insoportables para Raccoon, quien veía el espectáculo sin poder hacer nada.

—¿Se siente bien darle una paliza a alguien que no puede defenderse? Unicornios… ¡Pareciera que entre más rango tienen, más cobardes y mierdas son! —Bull se rió apenas, ya sin fuerzas, burlándose de las medallas del traje de Gheorghievich.  
—Veremos qué tan hablador eres cuando te corte el cuello, hijo de puta. —dijo el teniente unicornio mientras desenvainaba una daga, poniéndola en el cuello de Bull.

Raccoon Tail guardaba silencio, haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrenatural por poder moverse. Tenía la esperanza de que saldrían de ésta, incluso llegó a pensar en cómo se reirían al día siguiente de la situación que estaban viviendo, tal y como hacían siempre que se metían en algún problema. Pero esta vez no era una simple pelea callejera. Gheorghievich hizo un ademán con su pezuña, Bull lo notó, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado maltratado como para hacer algo. Sabía que esta vez no había escapatoria.

—¡Vive libre, Raccoon! ¡Muere sin culpas!

Raccoon Tail lo miró atónito. Entendió que esta vez, esa frase era una despedida. Gheorghievich pasó su daga violentamente por el cuello de Bull, provocándole un profundo corte. Thunder Bull perdía sus fuerzas rápidamente. Buscó a su amigo con la vista, pero todo parecía oscuro y nublado. Cuando encontró su silueta intentó hablarle, pero las palabras nunca salieron de su boca. Finalmente perdió la vida.

Pudo escucharse un trueno en la lejanía, luego se puso a llover torrencialmente. Raccoon Tail, cuando por fin recuperó el aliento y tomó el peso a todo lo que había ocurrido, gritó e insultó a todos los presentes, especialmente a Gheorghievich.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Te mataré, juro que te mataré! ¡A ti y a toda tu puta familia, mierda cornuda! ¡Cuando acabe contigo nadie será capaz de reconocerte, jodido cobarde! ¡Suéltame y pelea!

Gheorghievich hizo caso omiso de los insultos de Coon, se acercó a él lenta y burlescamente, sonriéndole y sosteniendo aún la daga ensangrentada en sus pezuñas. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le hizo un corte en su ojo derecho y parte de su mejilla, marcando su cara de por vida.

—¡Esto es para que siempre que veas tu reflejo, recuerdes tu lugar! ¡Que el nombre de Gheorghievich quede grabado en tu mente, saco de pulgas!

Raccoon Tail gritó en agonía y se retorció por el dolor, pero luego escupió la cara del teniente unicornio con una mirada desafiante y llena de odio. Gheorghievich dio un paso atrás y con asco se limpió la cara.

—No me das miedo, puto imbécil —dijo Coon sangrando de su nueva herida.  
—¡Sucio pegaso!

Coon escuchó esto antes de ver una pezuña dirigirse violentamente a su cara. Aturdido, intentó centrar la vista y volverse al unicornio, pero éste lo siguió golpeando tal y como lo había hecho con su amigo. Cuando Raccoon ya apenas podía mantenerse consciente, fue liberado de la magia de los unicornios sólo para seguir siendo pisoteado en el suelo. Nunca antes lo habían golpeado tan brutalmente. Finalmente, una patada en su sien lo hizo perder la consciencia. Coon se encontraba tirado en un charco de su propia sangre, cuando uno de los unicornios desenvainó su sable para darle el golpe final.

—No lo hagas. Éste se queda vivo. Quiero que pase el resto de su vida recordando este momento. Que sirva de ejemplo para las demás mierdas aladas —habló Gheorghievich y junto al resto del grupo se retiró del lugar, dejando al inconsciente Raccoon en el suelo y el cadáver de Bull a su lado.

Pasaron quizá un par de horas hasta que Coon volvió en sí, lentamente intentó incorporarse, sin resultados. La parte derecha de su rostro le ardía de sobremanera, haciendo que su dolor corporal pareciera poco, luego recordó el corte que maliciosamente le había hecho Gheorghievich. Con dificultad abrió sus ojos y parpadeó como enfocando su vista, enseguida notó que aún podía ver por ambos ojos. El corte, a pesar de haber sido relativamente profundo, no había dañado su globo ocular.

Mientras tanto, la lluvia caía como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, podían escucharse truenos y verse rayos en los cielos ya oscuros. Raccoon, aún en el suelo, miró a su lado y vio el cuerpo inerte de quien había sido durante años, su mejor amigo, compañero y casi hermano. Se sentía fatal, pero no derramó lágrima alguna, la rabia que sentía no lo dejaba sentir tristeza. Casi no había parte de su cuerpo que no le doliera, pero el dolor era poco comparado con lo que sentía al ver a Bull muerto a su lado. Lentamente intentó incorporarse de nuevo, cuando al fin lo logró, fue a ver a su compañero. Thunder Bull yacía boca abajo con los ojos aún abiertos, la lluvia había limpiado en parte los restos de sangre de su pelaje, pero aún podía verse bastante sucio y su propia sangre todavía cubría todo su cuello y estómago. Raccoon se acercó y lo olfateó cuidadosamente, como acariciándolo, luego lo volteó boca arriba y cerró sus ojos. Se sentó junto a él y así permaneció durante largo rato, mirándole y preguntándose qué fue lo que pasó, en qué momento llegaron a ese punto sin retorno en el que todo salió mal.

Seguía lloviendo torrencialmente y al parecer, no pararía pronto. Coon finalmente se había largado a llorar sobre el cadáver de su amigo, sentía impotencia al recordar todo lo ocurrido y ver ahora el resultado de todo. Sin embargo, sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia sobre su rostro, rostro que no expresaba dejo alguno de tristeza, sino profundo dolor ante la pérdida de su compañero. Raccoon decidió al fin que era el momento de irse, pero no podía dejar el cuerpo de Bull atrás, así que después de mucho intentarlo, logró cargarlo sobre su lomo y emprendió su camino de vuelta a casa.

Thunder Bull era más grande que Raccoon, por lo que a éste último le costó bastante trabajo poder llevarlo. Sabía que no aguantaría el viaje a pie hasta Aleport, así que, aprovechando la noche, se dirigió a los muelles esperando robar algún bote que lo ayudara en la travesía. Lentamente y con movimientos cansados y bruscos, Coon se abría paso hasta los muelles, que no estaban muy lejos. Las pezuñas de Bull se arrastraban por el suelo mientras el gris pegaso hacía su mayor esfuerzo por soportar su peso y equilibrarlo en su lomo.

Mientras caminaba a oscuras hacia el mar, buscando los muelles que había visto antes, Coon le tomó el peso a todo lo que estaba pasando: la muerte de Bull era su culpa. Raccoon Tail se detuvo y sus patas se doblaron, cayéndose al suelo con el cadáver de su amigo encima de él. Hasta el momento había culpado a Gheorghievich por lo ocurrido, pero recordando todo lo que había sucedido, se dio cuenta de que si hubiera escuchado a Bull y no hubiera obrado tan impulsivamente, quizá él todavía estaría vivo.

Raccoon Tail recordó las palabras de su amigo cuando aún estaban en Aleport. Cuando Bull mostró inseguridad acerca del atraco y Coon no hizo más que burlarse. Recordó cuando estaban a punto de escapar con el grupo de pegasos y los detuvo para animarlos a pelear una batalla perdida, contra la voluntad de Bull, dándole tiempo a los unicornios para alcanzarlos. Raccoon entendió que si hubiera sido más prudente, como Bull siempre le aconsejaba, ambos estarían vivos en este momento. Raccoon entendió que no se podía culpar a nadie más que a él mismo.

Un rato pasó hasta que Coon volvió a incorporarse con Bull sobre su lomo y caminó hacia los muelles. Además de que la torrencial lluvia mantenía a todos los sobrevivientes en sus casas, se encontraban relativamente lejos de los puntos donde habían peleado pegasos y unicornios, por lo que no se encontraron con nadie. Cuando por fin llegó a su destino, se subió a un bote velero lo suficientemente pequeño para poder ser maniobrado por una sola persona, dejó cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Bull en el centro del bote y cortó las cuerdas que lo retenían al muelle. A pesar de la experiencia que tenía Coon con los barcos, le estaba costando dirigir este correctamente, en parte por el mal tiempo que había y en parte por lo adolorido y cansado que se encontraba. Muchas veces tuvo que volar tras el velero para empujarlo y darle la dirección adecuada, además de poder avanzar más rápido entre la lluvia y el agitado mar.

Al fin, luego de horas, Raccoon vio que estaban llegando a las afueras de Aleport. Estaba cansado, adolorido y herido, pero sentía que no podía darse el tiempo de descansar. Debía cumplir con la obligación moral de devolver el cuerpo de Bull a donde pertenecía: a casa. Coon dejó el barco abandonado en la orilla y volvió a cargar con el cuerpo de su amigo, caminando por las oscuras calles de Aleport. La lluvia ya estaba cesando, en las casas de los más madrugadores ya podían verse algunas luces, faltaba poco para el amanecer. Cuando Coon llegó al fin a lo que era su hogar hasta entonces, se quedó parado en la puerta con Bull aún sobre su lomo. El lado derecho de su cara estaba cubierto de sangre aún por la herida que tenía, su cuerpo estaba temblando por el peso de Bull y su lomo estaba cubierto de la sangre de éste. Raccoon no sabía cómo enfrentar a Mighty Wind, pero sin pensarlo más, llamó a la puerta. Luego de un rato, escuchó respuesta.

—¿Quién es a estas horas? —dijo la familiar voz de Wind aún con la puerta cerrada.  
—Soy yo… —Coon a penas pudo hablar, su voz se quebró.  
—¿Coon? ¿Qué haces afuera, chico? ¿Desde cuándo necesitas permiso para entrar…? —Mighty Wind se interrumpió al abrir la puerta y observar la trágica escena frente a él— ¿¡Raccoon, Bull, qué les pasó!

Si bien era normal que Raccoon y Bull llegaran magullados, nunca habían llegado en tan pésimas condiciones a su hogar. Coon no resistió más y agachándose, dejó el cuerpo de Bull boca abajo en el suelo. Aún no podía mirar a Wind a la cara, en su lugar, miraba al suelo buscando las palabras para explicar todo.

—¿Está inconsciente? —preguntó Wind acercándose a Bull.  
—Está… muerto, tío Wind —Coon, al no escuchar respuesta, miró al fin a Wind, quebrando en un amargo llanto— ¡Es mi culpa! Intenté ayudarlo, ¡juro que lo intenté! ¡Pero ellos lo mataron de todas formas, no pude hacer nada! ¡Todo es mi culpa! Si hubiera seguido escapando, si no los hubiera detenido, él seguiría aquí, ¡lo siento mucho! Yo no quería que las cosas terminaran así… Hice lo que pude, pero…

El llanto no lo dejó continuar. Mighty Wind se dio cuenta de la brutal herida de Coon y, en silencio, entró el cadáver de su sobrino. Coon entró a la casa también y cerró la puerta tras él. Wind dejó el cuerpo sin vida de Bull en su dormitorio, luego se devolvió a atender las heridas de Raccoon, quien no entendía por qué el pegaso azul lo seguía cuidando después de todo. Mientras Wind limpiaba las heridas del joven pegaso gris, éste le explicaba todo lo que había sucedido con total honestidad. Le habló del atraco, de Gheorghievich, de las palabras de Bull, de su desesperada huida y de cómo él mismo, sin querer, le dio tiempo a los guardias para alcanzarlos.

Mighty Wind reaccionó tranquilamente ante todo, principalmente por consolar a Raccoon, en quien no encontró culpa alguna. Sin embargo, por dentro estaba destrozado. Blue Ice, su pequeña hija, seguía durmiendo mientras todo esto pasaba, por lo que no se enteró de nada. Cuando Wind terminó con las heridas de Coon, lo mandó a dormir notando que estaba a punto de caer inconsciente por el shock y el cansancio.

Raccoon Tail despertó antes del medio día, víctima de una pesadilla. Luego de espabilar, salió del dormitorio y encontró el cadáver de Bull envuelto en una bandera amarilla sobre una mesa. Mighty Wind y Blue Ice estaban frente al cuerpo, en silencio. Al notar la presencia de Coon, Blue Ice lo miró extrañada por la herida de su cara, luego le lanzó una mirada de desprecio y se volvió al cuerpo de Bull.

—Thunder Bull siempre quiso que sus restos fueran lanzados al mar —dijo Wind al ver a Coon—. ¿Nos acompañas?

Raccoon Tail asintió y se unió a ellos. Wind cargó cuidadosamente el cuerpo sobre su lomo y junto con Coon y Blue Ice caminaron hasta los muelles. El día estaba un poco más despejado y bastante más frío que antes. La gente miraba al grupo de pegasos en silencio, la bandera con la que estaba envuelta Bull era el símbolo de la libertad pegasista, muy vista por aquellos lugares, por lo que todos entendían que se trataba de un pegaso caído.

Cuando llegaron al muelle, tomaron un bote un poco más grande que el que había usado Raccoon para llegar y se adentraron en el mar, que parecía reposar tranquilo luego del agitado día anterior. Pasados unos minutos, se detuvieron y entre los tres pegasos dejaron caer con suavidad el cuerpo inerte de Thunder Bull al agua, cada uno dedicándole algunas palabras de despedida y cariño. Coon observó cómo su viejo amigo se hundía lentamente en las cristalinas aguas hasta que lo perdió de vista. Wind, luego de un rato, volvió a poner el bote en curso para ir a la orilla. Durante el viaje de vuelta, nadie dijo palabra alguna.

Una vez en la orilla, Blue Ice se adelantó volando y dejó al par de pegasos atrás. Estaba dolida con Raccoon por lo ocurrido y no quería verlo. Mighty Wind, sin embargo, no guardaba rencor contra el gris pegaso.

—Si bien cometiste errores, no eres el culpable de lo que pasó, Raccoon. Ambos sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo y aceptaron voluntariamente los riesgos. Por lo demás, nunca abandonaste a Bull… pudiste haber huido solo, pero ni siquiera lo abandonaste cuando estuvo muerto a tu lado, en vez de eso, lo trajiste de vuelta a casa. Eso lo valoro mucho —consolaba Wind al joven pegaso sobreviviente.  
—Gracias, tío Wind, pero no puedo evitar sentirme… —Coon se interrumpió, le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas— Ustedes me dieron todo lo que una familia sin esperar nada a cambio, y yo les pago trayendo el cadáver de uno de los suyos… Quien murió además por mi falta de criterio —Coon miró al suelo y guardó silencio un rato. Luego continuó—. No volveré a casa, tío. Le agradezco infinitamente todo lo que hizo por mí, pero después de esto, es mejor que me vaya. Con todo lo que me enseñó, podré arreglármelas solo. No quiero seguir siendo una carga.

—No tienes que hacerlo, pero si es lo que quieres no te detendré, Coon. Recuerda que las puertas de mi hogar siempre estarán abiertas. Quiero que sepas que no te culpo por la muerte de mi sobrino. Tampoco lo hagas tú —respondió Wind con una sonrisa.  
—Gracias de nuevo y… perdón.

Ambos pegasos asintieron en gesto de despedida y Coon emprendió el vuelo hacia algún lugar. No sabía qué haría ahora ni dónde iría, pero no le importaba tampoco. Raccoon Tail sintió nuevamente, después de años, asco por su propia vida. Sin embargo, esta vez quería solucionar las cosas de alguna forma. Estaba decidido a recuperar su honor, y lo haría batallando incansablemente contra los unicornios que mataron, dos veces, a su familia.


End file.
